Notorious Outlaws
by Edge2
Summary: About teenagers no younger than 17 who work for the underground protection agency called Reasons Verdict. The Young Gunz is the group of teens who fight to conquer the world back into its once sane government which is now being ruled by crime.
1. Default Chapter

Notorious Outlaws  
  
Italics- Thought Bold with !: Yelling or loud thought  
  
About: Several young teenagers who work for a underground protection agency called Reasons Verdict, that keep the world from becomming too corrupted. The Young Gunz is their group.  
  
Conflict: Already destroyed world, humans are almost extinct. The world now ruled by crime because its practically legal.  
  
Solution: Enter the youthful teenagers; the Young Gunz. Considered notorious outlaws by the crime world.  
  
  
  
The Characters-Males  
  
Chireresu Ana- New face within the Young Gunz Protection Agency, he isn't well liked by the older leader for reasons unknown. They call him Yin because of his belief that there is a balance between the universe of dark and light energy. His weapon of choice are various sharp objects, he uses many but no one ever knows which he will use next, usually you will see him weilding Escrima Sticks. Symbolic Animal: The Dragon  
  
Scarlet Song- "You will now shed tears of scarlet," is the last thing that you will hear come out of Song's mouth if your a criminal. Long story short, he came from an abusive family, but before he entered foster care he killed his original parents and then his foster parents. He taught himself everything he knows now, and seeked to find the answer of his reason of being in this world. His weapon of choice is a Quad bladed scyth which he calls, Final Judgement. Symbolic Animal: The Crow  
  
Keshawn Mcbride- Keshawn is your typical everyday urban thug, but this thug is on the good side. Him and Chi are the best of friends, which is probably a good reason why the leader of the Young Gunz doesn't like Chireresu too much. Keshawn is quite the bachelor as well, getting almost any woman he wants; single , married or long-term relationshiped women. His weapons of choice, Any type of fire-arms. In the words of Keshawn..."Represent". Symbolic Animal: The Gazelle  
  
Osiris Prophet- The infamous leader and creator of the Young Gunz. Skilled in every type of combat and genius strategist. Considers himself the new generation's God of Death as he is named after. Although he has a great history that involves his talents as a bounty hunter and outlaw, he skipped out on jealousy 101. Osiris almost regrets bringing Chireresu into the Young Gunz organization because of yet again, unknown reasons. His weapons of choice are the laser whip that electricutes on touch and several other energy based weapons. Symbolic Animal: The White Tiger  
  
The Characters- Females  
  
Mei Ling- Mei is of the oriental kind, usually calm, cool, and collected but can be angered; usually Chi brings that about. As well as frustration plays a factor in her life quite often. She is always up for a challenge and is usually seen trying to over come Chireresu. Her perspective of life is in the most positive way imaginable. But she can be a lot more than kind, caring, and cute. Her weapons of choice are her hands which are registered as lethal weapons. Symbolic Animal: The Crane  
  
Hana Esquire- Legs that go on for miles, firm apple behind, well rounded and shaped breasts, the best clothing, the best jewelry, the best everything. Snobbish pretty girl that uses guys to get what she want, the relationship that her and Chireresu had was really nothing although he thought different, she just used him to get what he wanted and moved on to the next person. He hasn't said a word to her in weeks, he wont even look at her. Nothing to tell really.....Weapon of choice: A shredded lashed whip with medal ends. symbolic Animal: The Bird  
  
Chastity Greathouse- Better looking when it comes to Hana spiritually, inner, and outer self. Her and everyone except Hana get along well with her. Refuses men in every manner loves being pure as her Lord Jesus prefers it so, doesn't really like to fight but knows she must in order to free her family which were captured into slavery of every type. "I won't give up!" Thats her. Weapon of choice: Deluxe Fighting Fans. Symbolic Animal: The Wolf  
  
Kaori Aino- Highly sensitive, smart, kind, caring, and innocent. Who knew her and Keshawn would like each other so much, bad and innocence don't mix. Used to be home schooled so really knew nothing about the outside world. Being brought into the association by Mei Ling after being found on the streets. Her parents put into hard labor to produce the murder weapons used by the hardend criminals of the new goverment of crime. Weapon of choice: Staffs. Symbolic Animal: The Fox 


	2. Chapter 2 Shine

Chapter-2: Shine  
  
  
  
A young man shrouded in a silhouette of darkness walked the streets. He wasn't one of the many dwellers of these nasty days, he was doing what he felt was right to do in order to get the world back to normal. The bright blue haired kid stopped at a flag post and tilted his head up to look at the American flag. He shook his head and shudderd in disgust as he saw the flag in the distress position, upside down. It had been flown world wide like that for three centuries and he was planning on making his century the last to see it flown so wrongly. The kid picked his pase up and began to walk again but was soon stopped by three Street Dwellers. Street Dwellers were one of the lowest types of crime persons, but are extremely dangerous and difficult to deal with. They surrounded him and wasted no time in attacking. Like Velocer Raptor's, two came from the left and right while the third waited for the finish. The kid began to reach behind him but was stopped when the flat of someone's boot came across his face. His head recoiled from the impact as he was forced to the ground. The second Dweller came at him hard and fast with a series of punches and kicks, the kid was barely able to block each attack. The first Dweller grabbed him from behind and held him in place while the second hit him with a volley of punches to his face and abdomen. The kid used levarege from the Dweller that was holding onto him and managed to kick the second Dweller in the face, sending him back. Landing back on his feet the kid shifted his weight and flipped the criminal over his back and to the ground, before he could get up he stepped on his throat; breaking and shattering his vertibres. The third Dweller took action but the kid had enough time to pull out his Escrima Sticks and threw one at the Dweller, hitting him in the chest and going through him easily. As the third Dweller fell, the second got up and grabbed the stick he dropped and tried to attack him with it but failed miserably when the kid caught him with handcuffs and tying him by his hands. The boy pushed the Dweller to the ground and forced a knife deep into it's body. the knife went into his spine and got tangeled within the muscles and bones. The blue-haired child stood up and walked away as the Street Dweller slowly died in cold, hard, painful agony.  
  
By the next day a Gang of Four had gathered at the dead bodies, they stunk of rotting flesh and gangreen. Flies flew around the bodies laying their eggs and spreading disease within them. "Damn, this is some nasty shit". A dark red haired girl exclaimed. "Can we please get out of here"? She pleaded. The others just looked at her for a moment. One of the others stepped forward with a reply. "I think we shouldn't tell Osiris about this, he would have a fit if he saw these bodies sprawled around like this, I mean the only person who could have done this would be the last Symbolic Animal." The others gasped in astonishment not having given that option a thought. "Lets just do something with these bodies and get back to the center". "Hey everyone look at this," another one of the gang called out, she reached into one of the Dweller's body's and pulled a knife and began to clean the blade with her shirt. "There is something written on it," she said as she finished cleaning it off. "It reads: You have been finished of by The Dragon: Chireresu Ana," she finished. The knife only shined in her hand as the script dissapeared from the blade. 


	3. Chapter The Dragon

Chapter 3: The Dragon  
  
After the four investigators from Reasons Verdict finished up their work at the murder site, they took the knife to the lab to study it, but the knife was too primitive to examine. The weapon had been made in the 90's. After they reported to the leader Osiris Prophet, needless to say he wasn't happy. "Osiris, please calm down," Chastity pleaded. "We'll find him." She finished. He stopped and thought about the matter more closely. We have all the symbolic animal holders, all except the dragon. My dreams of the prophet tell me we will have to prove ourselves against him; but the question is what challenge will he give us? He turned and faced Chastity again. "Alright, let me sleep on it and tell everyone to meet here at 1500 hours tomorrow," he said. -The next day- Chireresu walked down a crime infested street, he was bathed in a godly looking cloak with the hood up over his head; so it shadowed his face. His pictures were posted up all over the 10 blocks worth of street. After walking past the neighborhood, he lowered his hood only to be greeted by a group of people. Chi was confused because the people didn't resemble any level of crime members. "Who are you"? He asked in a low deep and demanding voice. One of the girls in the group spoke up and said, "you're the Dragon and we need you to join the rest of the symbolic animals in order to get the world back to where it once was a long time ago. The boy only smirked. This can't be a trick, crime isn't THAT smart, but the Government is. Ill test them. "Fine ill join you....but on one condition. If anyone of you can defeat me then ill join and if not; I will consider you people of Crime and all of you're lives will by taken by severe brutality!" Here are the rules: 1 fight at a time, you are defeated if something breaks or you can't continue, if one person manages to beat me then ill consider you my symbolic brothers and sisters and join you're fight. "So who is first"? A dark black haired girl with her hair braided into rings at each side of her head, wearing a white and gold battle kimono with slits up to her waist with the flaps barely covering her lower body stepped forward. Chi greeted her in the Japanese Language. Another girl translated what they were saying. "Pleased to meet you Mei Ling, I am Chireresu Ana; good luck". They bowed and Mei took stance, Chi just stood in place. Mei quickly charged at him, trying to hit him with strikes to his pressure points but Chi was too quick for that. She hit Chi hard in the abdomen making him bend over in pain; she tried to give him a hard strike to the spine but hit something a bit more reinforced than his back......His Escrima Sticks. She yelped in pain and recoiled from him, grabbing her arm and nursing the bruised joint. Chi got to his feet, taking advantage of the open opportunity to withdraw his Escrima Sticks. He quickly caught her off guard and started to beat her repeatedly on the vital parts of her body. Even as she fell to the ground he continued his onslaught with his Escrima Sticks. He finally quit once she passed out, sprawled on teh ground in a thicket of her own fluids. He dragged her to the side and put his weapons away. With a slight mimicing smirk he said,"next"? 


End file.
